kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryahn (KHO)
''"I will not tolerate bullying of any sort! Leave her alone or fight!"- ''Bryahn threatening the bullies to defend Inorah A boy who is the main protagonist in Kingdom hearts Oricalchum. Life story Prior to meeting Turbido, he lived his life in an orphanage in twilight town after his mother died, where he was often bullied by others because of his lycanthropy. He would often turn into a werewolf just to scare the bullies away, but there was a point in where he ran away from the orphanage and, upon finding a gummi ship that was heading to destiny islands he snuck into the cargo bay and waited until landing, sneaking a meal when he could until then. When the ship arrived, he snuck off the ship, and tried to find a new life among the residents, after all, this was a world where everyone finds peace, so by all means, so shall he. But the peace was short lived, since he found a girl around his age being picked on by a bunch of Bullies when he approached a schoolyard. He decided to stand up for the girl, threatening the bullies that he would fight if they did not back off. At first, this threat was not taken seriously, as the bullies remarked that the girl, Inorah, was a werewolf. Upon realizing this, Bryahn showed the bullies that he too was one, and scared them off. After Inorah thanked Bryahn for standing up for her, she warned him that the bullies would come after him next. Later that night, the bullies came around for round two, and cornered Bryahn near a wall. Bryahn would have turned had Turbido not come around and summon his keyblade. Seeing that the tide has turned, The bullies ran off. After the bullies were gone, Turbido approached Bryahn asking if he was ok. Bryahn realized that Turbido was not like the other kids he knew, he was just too kind for his own good. But even so, Bryahn was still a bit cautious when he answered. Somehow sensing that Bryahn had gone through quite alot, Turbido asked accordingly, Which Bryahn simply nodded to. Upon being asked why people were picking on him, Bryahn simplay asked back if Turbido could keep a secret. After showing Turbido his beast form, Turbido began to realize that it was being different that was the reason he was always bullied. But even when he knew this, he treated Bryahn no differently, saying that a true friend sees you for ''Who ''you are, no matter what you may be. After responding by saying that he has no friends, Turbido said that he has one now, and that one friend is better than no friends at all. Personality Prior to meeting Turbido, Bryahn was not very trusting of others, and often turned just to keep potential bullies away, although he would never hurt anyone on purpose. When he met Turbido, he mellowed out a little, and started to be a little more trusting. When ever someone he is a friend to is in trouble, or if someone is being picked on (which he will not tolerate), he will use his beast form to defend them to the death. He also has a sense of Justice, since he will not tolerate bullying of any sort, and will help the victims, and chase away the agressors. Category:KHO Category:Characters KHO